Meeting Hook
by abetternameneeded
Summary: Wish!Hook finds Alice is his daughter.(set in "gothel raises alice" universe. AU.


**A/N: In the same universe as "Gothel Raises Alice" but not the sam continuity bc don't want killian in the stories I have in that universe becaause don't know what to _do_ with him. Guest reviewer "paige" and tumblr user: wicked-storybrooke both came up with similar prompts for this. Sorry no KnightRook bonding in this story. **

"Who's Alice?" Killian Jones asked. He had helped Henry Mills on one of his adventures and had been taken too quite fondly by the Mills family. He was from a different time line where the Dark Curse had never been cast.

"She's a friend of Robin's" Zelena told her.

"And I should get going if I want to see her today."

Robin left. Killian wasn't sure what had the lass in such a rush but he stepped out of her way and let her pass.

Robin came back a few hours later, looking upset.

"Is something wrong, lass?" Killian asked her.

"It's not _fair!_" Robin told him.

"What's not fair?"

"The entire situation!" Robin was angry. Her friend was hurting. She stormed off to her room and slammed the door. She didn't want to talk about this any more. Her mom and Aunt Regina were looking for a plan but it wouldn't help Alice right now. Robin didn't want to think about what she was going through right then. She'd stayed, hidden behind a bush as always and her _mother_ had sounded so angry. She'd heard her yell at the girl so many times and every time it hurt more than the last. Alice wasn't a bad person. She didn't deserve to be locked in that tower. Didn't deserve to have to spend every day with that vile woman.

"What was that about?" Killian asked Regina.

"Alice's situation...it's not a good one. Robin thinks her mother is hurting her. And she defintley has her locked in a tower." Regina told him.

"A tower?" Killian was curious. He'd been to a tower not far from here years ago.

"Yes, she found a tower not far from here while running from Nottingham and went inside and met Alice. Zelena and I are working on a way to get her out but it's behind blood magic. We think we've nearly found a way to break it, though."

Killian followed Robin the next time she went to the tower. He recgonized the place.

He hid as Robin climbed inside the tower. When she climbed out she was crying. She didn't hide in her usual place and instead ran home. Killian stayed. He climbed into the tower. The lass was certaintly dedicated if she was doing this with any regularity. The tower appared to be empy.

"Hello?" he called into it. No response. It was a small space, he could search it. He looked eveyrwhere finally getting to the corner. He glanced over he saw a girl around Robin's age pressed as far into the wall as she could possibly go.

"Hi, I'm Killian. You must be Alice."

Alice stared at him. He needed to leave. Mother would be home soon. And she'd be so angry.

"Please, go," she whispered. She sounded worried. Frightened even. But Killian chalked that up to the fact he was a strange man standing inside her house, well tower.

"Sorry. I guess I didn't introduce myself that well. I'm a friend of Robin's."

Alice thought about it. What difference did that make?

"Are you okay?" Alice nodded. She wasn't allowed not to be.

Gothel came back into the tower. "Come put this stuff away!" she barked

Alice got up and did as she was told. He saw her visibly finch away from Gothel as she walked by her. No. Gods above he hoped not.

Killian stepped out of where he had been hidden. He needed to leave the tower.

Gothel glanced at him. "Captain Hook," she taunted.

"You'll find I'm no one's captain now." He'd seen the error in his ways years ago and given the ship to Mr. Smee when he met Henry Mills.

"Oh, you don't remember me do you?" Killain was confused, should he?

"Oh right." Gothel transformed from one disguise to one far more familar to the former pirate captain. "I see you've met our daughter."

No. She was so frightened. She was a prisoner. This was reminiscent of his own childhood. The childhood he swore no child of his would ever have. And how had this witch known what he would name her?

"What's her name?" he asked.

"I didn't think she needed one. She's here to do what I tell her to do. Isn't that right?" Alice nodded.

"Yes, mother." Killian was filled with rage. This was his child and she was a shell of a human at best. She was so fearful. This witch hadn't even had the decency to _name_ her.

"Don't worry I don't hurt her" oh thank the gods! His relief was cut off by Gothel's taunting. "Much."

"Let me take her," Killian pleaded. "You don't want her. She doesn't suit any of your needs. Just let me take her."

"You see captain, she does suit my needs. Her freedom for mine. And I've grown quite fond of the market. And now you can either stay and watch something I'm sure you won't want to see or you can get out of my home."

She magiced him out of the tower. Killian stared at the tower. This wasn't how it should have been. She should have had a happy childhood. Had he known, he would have stayed. Would have moved the worlds for her. And he hadn't. He'd abandoned her with a woman that seemed far worse than his own father.

He made the trek back to the Mills family home.

"She's mine," he told them dejectedly.

"Yours? Whose yours?" Zelena asked.

"Alice, she's my daughter. The witch that has her imprisoned told me she was and I kind of suspected it. I feel horrible, that woman defintley made it sound like she didn't care about her."

Robin thought for a moment a horrific part of his confession dawning on her. Gothel had seen him. Would know Alice had done something she didn't like her doing. "She _saw_ you?"

It took them another week before they rescued Alice but they did manage to free her from the tower but Gothel's control would remain held on Alice for a while longer.


End file.
